


Stella Julia Meadows-Clockworth: Guardian of Inspiration

by JewelBecky



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), F/M, Pitch Black Returns (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Púca | Pooka, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Summary: Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!! Here is my RotG story for you all!!!!
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund/Original Female Character(s), Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Nicholas St. North/Original Female Character(s)





	Stella Julia Meadows-Clockworth: Guardian of Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!! Here is my RotG story for you all!!!!

3rd Person P.O.V

The first couple of years after the Guardians pushed back Pitch and became a group of five were challenging as all had to adjust to the situation in various ways. The Original Four had to learn how to cope with their youngest member and his mischievous & mysterious ways and Jack had to learn to deal with more people in his life and the increasing number of believers he was gaining. The dynamic of the Guardians shifted again from teammates to a family group as that is what all the Original Four saw that Jack craved the most, but trust was not easier formed between Jack and Original Four excluding Sandy due to the events of that fatal Easter. To start with Jack still had confidence issues & blamed himself for allowing Sandy to disappear and then Easter being destroyed plus not trusting the others not to kick him out again if he slipped up again. He held back from them not opening up to them about himself, he at first doesn’t give Tooth back his teeth only the container after he looks through them most of them (his sister’s birth, his father’s death, his mother’s remarriage, big important dates) properly with the help of Baby Tooth (the rest she told him he’ll slowly regain as things trigger them or his mind locates them in his sleep), learning his full name was Jackson Nathanial 18 (After his father Nathan) Overland so now he just added Frost at the end, when she asks for them 1 or accepts the offer of a place to stay at North’s. Plus, through that he regained the knowledge of his own childhood beliefs and discovered that he had meet all but Tooth, meet Baby Tooth instead, making his friendship with her stronger, during his childhood and how they were nice to him, one of them first memories he regains over the first month while pushing back his sleep. He is more open with Sandy whom he was friends with before his Guardianship & Sandy soon becomes to Jack like a second father (after Phil the yeti due to their long kind-of relationship) and after Sandy noticed Jack pushing back his hibernation to be more helpful to the others to fix the damage anyway he can, confronted him about it and with Baby Tooth’s push, Jack opened up about Easter with Baby Tooth adding how she was following Jack at Pitch’s lair until she gets called away by another Mini Tooth Fairy because another of her sisters was in bad shape when a nightmare grabbed her. Jack told of almost accepting Pitch’s offer of a family but his heart telling him this meant the kids would fear his snow so no more play dates so refusing to switch sides, Pitch using Baby Tooth as a hostage to gain his staff but going back on the deal then breaking the staff. Jack told Sandy of how he saw then a few memories of how he made the children in the village laugh and how he saved his sister’s life in exchange for his, proofing to Jack that he was a Guardian. Told of how he fixed the staff and trying to free the then-flightless Mini Fairies, rekindling Jamie’s belief, and re-joining the Guardians who turned up to try & protect Jamie, Pitch’s nightmare army & him discovering his Centre and Jamie touching the Nightmare Sand turning back to Dream Sand to protect Jack & the Guardians. 2 Jack also told Sandy that the Blizzard of 1968 was caused by a bunch of Spring (Flower & Rain) Sprites discovering that damage done to his staff hurts Jack so they did so which caused Jack to loss control of his powers in emotionally & physically pain before passing out 3, the blizzard had to die out naturally then Jack had to mend his staff before heading back to his lake for a long nap but meet Bunny before he could sleep. The blizzard already had a base because Jack had scared off some Winter (Snow but actually mostly Ice) Sprites just before the Spring ones found him, thinking he had caused the snowfall. The Southern Winter was slightly late and weaker that year because Jack overslept due to the amount of healing he had to do and the energy it took to mend his staff. But Jack said that Pitch actually breaking the staff was worst because he could still in one sense channel his power through the staff when it was damaged but a break meant the link was cut off & if he didn’t mend it, his powers would have eventually exploded out of him, putting him in a coma and covering Antarctica with a blizzard for weeks, Jack physically felt sick due to Pitch throwing off the cliff so it took him wanting to be better to do so. Jack made Sandy promise not to tell the others of Pitch’s offer or the memories just yet because Jack thought he should tell them. Around this time the other realised that Jack should have a light on the Globe (Tooth even though physically being around 16 years old, becoming a mother to all her Mini Selves meant when the Globe was created North didn’t consider Tooth a child plus their powers weren’t effected by her status anyhow) also North says that now he thinks about it he remembers a flickering bluish light that seemed to move around the Globe so he thought it was just normal believers losing their belief but now he believes that must have been Jack’s light because Jack still believed & had hope that one day the Guardians would come through for him and it now was a very faint blue one because Jack only trusted Sandy 4. So when Sandy confronts them on the issue of Easter 2012, Tooth realised the reason Jack was called to his teeth and Pitch know they were Jack’s because if one was in need of their memories, like Jack was due to trying to understand his place, the container would glow (and if the owner was in range, because) normally a Mini Tooth Fairy would activate it from the Palace & let the owner see the memories, (it would call out to them making them focus only on it until it was in their hands but this back-up setting is kind-of-pointless due to most humans can’t get to the Palace to find their teeth), then Pitch added a dark compulsion to it to make Jack unable to resist coming for them. So, with the teeth being in Pitch’s Lair which had to be near Burgess as Jack had taken Sophie home before being called away 5, Jack walked right into Pitch’s trap and then the Guardians played right into his hand. This upset all the Guardians and slowly but surely, they help Jack trust them by showing him that they trust him.

*****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****

Jack’s P.O.V

And they do gain my trust so that way when Pitch tried again to attack us, the Guardians’ powers weren’t weakened the same way again due to my status as an Immortal Teen. The first way, Bunny gains my confidence is that when I wake from my hibernation, which I do a couple days earlier due to my new believers strengthening me; he lets me into his Warren and asks for my help with the preparations for next year. Due to the Southern Winter needing less work than the Northern Winter, I agree but due to my increase in believers, Jamie contacted kids down south & slowly kids believed especially after Jamie suggested to me certain days to make Snow Days and listed them for the kids to see so when it come about, they know I was real, I had slight problem controlling my powers & physically other changes occurred. Bunny understood and offered to help me gain control by teaching me Tai-Chi and other methods of self-relaxation like mediation, I pick this up quickly allowing Bunny, whom by another sign of trust informs me his real name is Aster, learnt that I am a black belt in various forms of martial arts and excel in acrobatics & gymnastics so, also started teaching me Pookan Martial Arts. This lead to him learning about my relationship with Lady Yuki the Japanese snow spirit who I helped her by unknowingly placed a limiter on her powers so she wouldn’t cause out-of-control blizzards and start helping people through them instead, my Spirit of Winter abilities acted unconsciously to my wish to help her.8  
The other physical changes were that due to my death & rebirth, plus the time period I was born in, my body was “frozen” in the state I was when I died and I didn’t really need to eat that much, but after a hard day of training I felt real hunger & pigged out in one sense to catch up on all the meals I missed out on for the last 300 years, making myself sick. Aster looked after me and helped my during "thawing" because somehow being recognised as real cause me to become "alive" again, I had to inform all the Guardians about my death & rebirth at that point, Tooth thought that is why I lost my all memories, I gained also a better tolerance to heat and could better understand if the temperature was too cold for humans as my blood flows warmer, my heart beats slighter faster & my breath stopped fogging windows but I still had an aura of coldness that effected the area I’m up to 2-5 feet radius, depending on my mood (the angrier/sadder I am the bigger it was), and that escaped via my feet & hands. I still have all my scars, they would never fully heal, but I gained weight, filling out my body to a regular 16 year old boy who eat healthy (the others learnt I was mostly vegetarian due to being one with nature meant I had an affinity with animals even farm ones not just Arctic ones I still ate fish & fowl i.e. white meat), exercised & slept well (still didn’t need as much sleep as a normal teenager except my hibernation which slowly changed as my number of believers increased I could stay awake longer during my off-seasons until I only had to sleep once a week & at the end of every month during my season {used to be never but being alive meant I did need some sleep}.) 6 but I stayed at my height of 5 foot 10 as I didn’t grow the sense like someone who ages. Also, my senses "wake up" as Aster put it as Winter is about rest, quiet and yes darkness so my eyesight didn’t have to see bright colours, part of the temperature was also weird reverse skin sensitivity I could feel the gentle wind touch easily, but hard smacks didn’t really bruise or register, I started tasting food so much clearer.  
Also, during my stay at the Warren, Aster learnt that I am an incredible artist because I sketched out ideas for eggs to show him and painted a few to see how the design looked on the eggs after he approved of them. He asked about it and I took him to my lake, as a sign I trusted him, showed him my work in my den under Burgess Lake. He was impressed, and I explained that being an Elemental meant I picked up the emotion & feel of the scenes better than a normal person could, I was aware of every little detail and connected with everything 16 even if the colours were slighty-off due to my eyesight. We also discovered something we have in common, we both can hear the special music that all other nature seems to play, even though he didn’t have the same sense of all nature like I do as an Elemental. I learnt that also Aster had a form of synaesthesia where his sense of smell has colours related to it during this time since I informed him about the colours coming brighter & I started relating temperature on a colour scale, my version of synaesthesia, slightly like how heat-vision cameras work.  
He also learns that I am fine gardener, as during the Southern Spring (I don’t really have the need to hibernate during this season because the Southern Winter isn’t as hard to do as the Northern), I tend a small garden I use to grow my own vegetables and I admit that my family had one before I become Jack Frost plus my mum taught me a little about flowers & some of their meanings which it seems I still remembered but not knowing how I known when I show him it. By the end of my stay I start to see Bunny as an older brother slash uncle figure due to his relationship with Sandy being like that of brothers but how we would tease each other & still argue like brothers do. I also told him the truth about the Blizzard of '68 and to my surprise he promised me that no Spring Sprite will attack me again as he will inform the Spirit of Spring about it immediately & he shows me that he trusts me completely by giving me a late Guardianship gift of a special charm that allows me to form a tunnel to the Warren by tapping my staff on the ground 3 times so I show him I deserved that trust by sticking it in my pocket so not to accidently to do so when I make snow. Bunny was my favourite Guardian as a kid due to the fact I loved Spring, just as much as I loved Winter, because everything come to live allowing me to go out into the woods to actually climb trees and do my neck-breaking antics that would scare her sister & the other kids so helping him out was my way of apologising silently for causing my childhood hero so many problems and showing things can be better from now on between us.21

Tooth was next, in one sense, to gain my trust when she humbly apologises for forgetting about the back-up system of the tooth containers, she says it might be because of her lack of believers her own memory played up, & the reason she was first to come at me was because after I had left they went back to the Pole and considered what to do when Bunny & her started talking about the feeling of being walked through and she had thought about how I had gone through that for 300 years. I must have had some trust in her considering she has my sister’s, whom through watching more of my memories was called Faith Rose; memories stored somewhere as Baby Tooth informed me. She allowed me to play with her, making her go out into the field more. When I was sick at the beginning of my thaw she turns up and looks after me like a mother-hen but when she tells me, she stopped officially aging at only about 16, like me, I see her more like an older sister. While we hang out, I come to realise Toothiana understands every language possible & can speak it fluently when one day I overhear her speak Welsh randomly than Spanish the next second. She must have been comfortable around me to just allow that to slip so I don’t tease her but, testing a theory, I float over & asked her something in Italian and she answered without delay then realised what I did. She inquired how many languages I know and I told her most due to the fact I travelled everywhere but I picked up Norwegian & Welsh (my dad’s side) & Irish/Gaelic (my mum’s side) the easiest due to them being spoken at home in my memories, though I didn’t know that until recently, including Yetish, learnt from Phil after we became friends almost brothers, and sign-language, which I use with Sandy occasionally & she says she did in the old days too when there was extreme need for Sandy to be understood but somehow doesn’t remember much as it seemed not so important, so I offered to reteach her. Plus, I informed her that my old accent was slightly Irish-Celtic due to the fact I was born there, moving to America when I was 5 settling in the pre-Burgess area and if I got seriously angry, sacred, or annoyed, it would occasionally slip out. She volunteered to teach me how to understand her mini-Tooth’s, so I could talk to Baby Tooth better.  
Near the end of my stay at the Warren, I gave Tooth my teeth back and asked if it was possible for someone to view another person’s memories. She asked who and I told her my sister & how after I became Jack Frost, I didn’t know what happened to her exactly, so I wanted to find out. She said yes if she or one of her Mini Fairies were present. Then she showed me how much she grown to trust me by taking me to a special room where all immortal’s memories were stored, and she placed my baby teeth container next to a stand that had multiple snowflakes floating around it, my memories of the last 300 years, there was not many, but I thought and asked is it because I had near prefect recall that I didn’t really need help remembering things, she said that was possible. I learnt that technically she also collects people’s wisdom teeth with the last one is slightly separate, holding the person’s worst childhood memories within it (I discovered that one of Faith’s worst memories was my death, horribly and almost didn’t wish to watch the rest) & finally any adult teeth that get lost that go below the baby teeth to hold the person’s whole lifetime safely away. A special team of fairies lived in the room to guard the immortal’s memories, they had joined in the fight when Pitch’s Nightmares attacked & got caught but Pitch didn’t know about the room, so it wasn’t invaded luckily, or all immortals would have been in trouble, plus another team that collects the wisdom & adult teeth. Then she took me to find Faith’s memories and I allowed her to watch them with me not Baby Tooth & she tells me that yes, I shall slowly regain all my memories over the next couple months hopefully by next Northern Winter, especially since I gained so many during my hibernation. I started bringing lists of names, starting with Teeth related ones then names from all cultures and languages so Tooth’s Mini Fairies could pick their own names for themselves while I gave Baby Tooth a proper name of Rani not a nickname. 23  
During the Northern Autumn, I hang out more at the Tooth Palace and discover that Tooth has a huge library so we both discover that we like reading a lot as reading was another way, I passed the time during this period before I started working on the Northern Winter. We both liked dancing (my natural style of movement can be considered similar to ballet when combined with my gymnastics & figure skating creates my own unique dance style) and classical music, I admitted to being able to play the piano and wishing I could play the violin i.e. a fiddle (string instruments’ strings freeze & snap under my fingertips but I know, now due to my memories, I used to play one), she hinted that Bunny might be interested to know that 19, or the flute (many wind instruments’ holes also freeze over under my fingertips, I also recalled being able to play the pipe in my past life). It is also during this time that Tooth and Bunny seem to adapt more to the cold 7 that I bring due to me being an Elemental. Tooth has some of her feathers around her waist and wrists change to various tints of blue (lighter than her normal tone) & white while Bunny regains the rabbit natural ability to have a Winter coat, it seems to grow quickly when he travels towards North's place or whenever he heads out to see me during Winter then returns to a Spring coat when he heads back into warmer climates plus gains a thin layer of insulting fat for all year-round. It took 10 years before I realised that Rani had changed due to my naming of her, and I panicked, she panicked and maybe that was that when my subconscious looks at Tooth differently as Rani also had adapted to the cold as well. 23

North is the last to gain my trust when he allows me to stay at the Workshop during the follow-up to Christmas where I use my natural abilities with ice to help create prototypes of toys and that was when we learnt that I have gained the ability to make them move like I did with the frost bunny I used to rekindle Jamie’s belief. North was curious and asked if I knew how to sculpt from other materials, saying that he, on the rare occasion, uses wood & clay to make the prototypes so I told him that I could do wood but not clay (my natural aura makes the clay hardened too fast for me to work with) and I also worked with stone of all types. I took him to my den, showed him my work and his eyes widened almost to the size of his centre doll in wonder and surprise at the glittering gemstone pieces. He asked how, and I told him that I gently freeze water in the jewels themselves, like the natural freeze/thaw in nature to form the shapes not tools, and the same with all my sculptures excluding ice I did that by forming the shapes how I imagined them 8. It was also during this time I learn that my powers are shifting more, my frost/snow creatures, if I add a little of my power in them, last longer and don’t melt in the sun so I can send them out to work the weather and act as messages, guards & do many other tasks and if I combined the frost & snow with a little ice plus my new frost-dust, they become more “alive” in one sense. I learnt with the help of both North, whom I started to see like a grandfather-figure with a little uncle due to his relationship with Sandy being like that of brothers, & Sandy to concentrate my magic into a dust form, I called that frost-dust 8 but Bunny calls it laughing powder, playing on laughing gas that dentists use. I use this during spring, summer & autumn to bring a little extra fun to the kids and Sandy mixes it with his dream-sand to form extra special dreams; nightmares can’t break through these dreams nor can Fearlings, with stronger doses of my frost-dust in the dream for a child’s birthday.  
North takes me out on the sleigh Christmas night, so I can bring a White Christmas to every country that can have it. His gift for me, my eighth real gift in my immortal existence; the first being a solid Dream-sand snowflake Sandy gave me to let me know he is there for me when I was 100 years old just before meeting Mother Nature; the second being from Old Man Winter Christmas just before I finished training with him, a silver fob watch with compass & calendar built in (the poem about the number of days per month with it so Jack remembers to adjust for that), the third being from one of my only other friends, Lady Yuki, a set of samurai swords that act similarly to my staff; the fourth from my other only true friend, Sam Hein Ireland’s Halloween Spirit 10 a magical pumpkin I can use to contact him if I needed help; the fifth my blue hoodie with Phil gave me one Christmas when they first come popular sometime in the 1970s; the sixth being my Centre Doll he gave to me after the battle against Pitch; and finally the seventh being Bunny’s keychain; was a complete set of Russian Dolls representing all of my layers; mischievous, rebellious, lonely, independent, creative, brave, kind, caring, gentle, devoted and loyal, so I placed my Fun Baby Doll in the Centre 9. I also learnt that Mrs Clause did exist but due to great battles in Greece during the Ottoman Greece, she ‘died’ or ceased to exist due to no more believers due to Turkish influence, her real name was Hestia of the Hearth, the eldest of the Greek Goddesses. 20 Also, that North and Befana, his Italian counterpart, dated, on and off, for a while after she come to be and eventually the flings stopped as they discovered that was all they were.  
During my stay at the Workshop, I discover North’s music room and happily discover that due to my "thawing", I can play the string & wind instruments again so taught myself the flute while due to Tooth’s suggestion about Bunny and the violin, had Aster teach me how to transfer my skills with it to a viola as he said the slightly larger, deeper sounding instrument suited me, these days & we could do a duet with them. He said he played both the Australian Didgeridoo and clarinet not the flute.

The other Guardians (minus Sandy) meet Sam Hein on that Halloween when he breaks into North’s Workshop to find me. I met him 1948 after we both spotted the famous "Uncle Wiggle Wings" share his candy with some kids. The war was hard for them all, but he had bought a smile to their faces and I like that about him, and Sam thought it was a neatest trick how he used the promise of more to make them share. We helped him start the Candy Bombers and I gained an adult believer for one day as he sees us, Sam making the candy just the little bit sweeter and I asking the wind to direct the candy to all the kids 11. Sam & I talked afterwards and discovered a neutral love for pranks so we agreed to meet up every 5 years on Halloween, (1953, 1958 (the year he gave me the pumpkin), 1963, 1968 (I called him after the Blizzard and he & Lady Yuki helped patch me up to the best of their ability), 1973, 1978, 1983, 1988, 1993, 1998, 2003, 2008) to prank Sam’s fellow Halloween Spirits and Autumn Spirit & Sprites (I didn’t have any real issue with them as I helped with their Season with my frost & painting leaves, occasionally), to celebrate the Winter Solstice each year, we met up to celebrate the new millennium and other events. He heard from the grapevine of spirit gossip that a new Guardian was chosen, and it wasn’t a popular spirit, he instantly thought of me so instead of waiting until next year for me to meet him he comes to find me leading him to break into the Workshop. And since I was planning with the other Guardians a Halloween party for at least Mother Nature, the other Seasonal Head Spirits; April Showers for Spring, Summer Storm for Summer (ironically) & Luke Breeze for Fall, the Guardians and, because it was Halloween, most of the Halloween Spirits as well. Since I become the Guardian of Fun, I was helping the others have a little more of it and one way is parties, holidays ones in particular, I only managed to convince them to do Halloween for now; timing, getting them used to the idea, helping other spirits see I am not too bad, the Guardians getting out to interact with other Legends a bit more, etc. were all the issues I had to get around, I had thought of Sam to do with the idea, invitations were out and that had started the grapevine a little. And by breaking in, he spoilt my surprise & I ended up introducing them then and Sam agreed with helping organise, so the party even better than we had originally planned.  
It was during this party that I came to realise why actually Manny, or by his real title Tsar Lunar, allowed me to not recall my past, I had died so both I and my remaining family & friends needed to move on from that fact. I also learnt that Manny was originally was going to ask me to become the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun (due to seeing me make others laugh and helping others though illness & other problems), since I was born on the Winter Solstice (as I found out though my memories), after my 18th Birthday and I would have slowly learnt & gained my powers & immortality by the time I turned 21 then but by dying that 26th of January (the 1st Full Moon of 1711(12)) after my 16th Birthday, MiM with the help of Mother Nature, had to work fast to save me but due to dying by drowning and the trauma of that, I lost my memories which he didn’t realise until it was too late. Then not to draw attention to me from Pitch (& even other Dark Corrupt Spirits), both of them had to treat me no differently as if Pitch known my potential when I was still new & learning my powers, Pitch might have come and eliminate the threat by making me first his prisoner, then his slave or one of his Fearlings & the whole world would have been lost but Manny didn’t know that, partly due to I making Winter Fun, Pitch wouldn’t have the power to attack into 300 years later. Other Dark Spirits could have also corrupted my Fun Centre in removing the Joy part of it so a similar outcome happening if I couldn’t get away then fight to return back to Joyful Fun. My only contact with Mother Nature was her introducing me to Old Man Winter, the ex-Spirit of Winter for training when I was 100 just before he faded after "The Year without Summer" only 4 years later just after he gifted when the fob watch combo.  
Mother Nature also informed me that I had to start being the boss of the Winter (i.e. the Snow, Ice & even Hail) Sprites, as the head of my Season and had become more responsible & mature in one sense by becoming a Guardian and this also meant no Sprite of the other Seasons could attack me as I was above them, I went through a whole ceremony so that all Spirits & Sprites knew I had the position now. I knew that was coming due to the fact I was trained by Old Man Winter himself, but I already had some plans for Ice Sprites (they were to make sure all lakes were frozen properly). Old Man Winter would have been my trainer for everything and my guide until he faded or retired then I would have taken the mantle then if I hadn’t died. Also, any other Winter Nature Immortals had to come to me for any problems and some become my Lieutenants, (some of them had known this would properly happen so they were ready (Lady Yuki was already one of them due to my link to her from my early years), one I gave the tasks of warning all potential ice skaters to double-check the ice before going on the water, I didn’t want anyone to suffer how I did) so I can focus on both my jobs as Spirit of Winter & Guardian of Fun. I learnt about the Winter Sanctuary where I have also set up base for my Lieutenants, but I don’t live there. She also taught me how to control my energy blasts to make shields and by storing the energy in ice (I called them ice grenades) so not to drain myself like I did when I did it the first time after Sandy’s disappearance & freeze the water in the air currents 10. The other Guardians (minus Sandy who had an idea due to the explanation of Easter 2012) learnt that my Staff helped limit my powers safely but I could do delicate and little stuff without it, Winter was in me, i.e. being a Seasonal connected to the essence of all that is Winter on Earth, and it like to get out so I allowed it to do so though my hands & feet therefore no shoes or full gloves 12, my Staff was like a roller to paint a large area i.e. make snow, control blizzards, freeze whole lakes faster etc. I also learnt to change myself completely into an ice form that was hard almost like diamond and reflective in the moonlight & sunlight. She also made me a bow 13 from a sliver of my staff as I relearned how to use on during my 300 years of near-isolation (I had one in my past life) which come in handy during an incident against Pitch in 2052, during December, when the Guardians learnt that I could rock-climb, wall-walk & Parkour. Then through that I learnt how to make a viola as even with my "thawing" if I got startled while playing, I still froze the strings.

Now some other cool facts about the Guardians over the last 102 years: North has been remarried for the last 75 years to a lovely 70-year-old widow named Natasha 17 who became a spirit 80 years ago; she represents peace and family, symbolism that is prefect for Father Christmas’s wife. They have 2 kids, a girl, Maria, a bright red-haired beauty with her father’s deep blue eyes, who is 50 years old (human time), meaning she is a fully mature 25 years wizard who moved to Santoff Clausen to rebuild it and soon as Katherine or Mother Goose moved back into the village which come alive with any descendants of the original families that both she & Maria could find that wanted to move there, and a boy, Joseph who has his father’s black hair and mother’s green eyes, who is 30 years old who is as creative as his father in inventing toys & gadgets. Stop, I know what you are thinking, 50 years before reaching full maturity, we all discovered due to being immortal, any children’s development is at half the rate of normal human children even the pregnancy lasted 18 months instead of the typical nine after we got over the fact that we could have children. Natasha was a made an honourable Guardian in 2052, when she helped us during Pitch’s attack, by calming the children of the world down after nightmares. Around this time the others discovered that instead of sweating after a big nightmare, I would shiver, almost like I could feel how cold I was, even with my “thaw” my core temperature was still below that of a normal human mortal, as Pitch targeted me in revenge and attempt to turn me to his side again.  
After the Halloween party, the year after, I got them to celebrate Thanksgiving and learnt that there wasn’t really a Spirit for Thanksgiving22 so I decided to take it as my own as it only was for America & whenever Americans still decided to celebrate in their new countries. When Natasha become a Spirit, she decided due to her being the Spirit of Peace & Family, Thanksgiving was also a holiday that focused on that so become another Spirit of Thanksgiving with me, like how there were multiple Halloween Spirits.  
Also, twenty-five years after I joined the Guardians, I realised I didn’t see Tooth the same way anymore, I went from seeing her like a sister to crushing on her to dating her within 6 months as she already started seeing me that way a couple years prior. We dated for the next twenty-five years & Christmas Eve that year, I asked her to marry me & she said yes, and that evening a miracle occurred, she gave "birth" to a new Tooth Fairy, one that was in tones of mostly blue with white & grey instead of mostly green with yellow & purple and double the size so still bigger than Rani, whom we named Noelle, after the fact it was Christmas 15. We got married Thanksgiving the next year & another twenty-six years later, we had quadruplets, twin boy & girl, then another boy and girl. So, they are 25 years old in human time but only are 12 and a half in maturity. The twins are Crystal & Kane, the other girl’s name is Molly, and the boy is called Himesh. As you see the names are a combination representing both my role as a Winter Spirit; Crystal as in snowflakes & ice crystals and Himesh is Hindi for snow king (Tooth’s roots are Indian), and Tooth’s love of teeth; Molly from Molaire (French for Molar) & Kane from Canino (Italian for Canine). Each is unique as a snowflake and a beautiful as a feather; Crystal has snow white & very pale brown hair, a kick back to my original looks, & pale violet eyes, from Tooth, but like me, has a snowflake pattern within them but again DNA from my human looks, it is brown then Kane has snow white hair but with bright blue, green & yellow tips that match Tooth’s feathers and dark violet eyes with bright blue snowflakes within them, Molly has rich brown, bright yellow, green & blue hair and brown eyes with bright violet snowflakes within them, and finally Himesh has brown hair with white streaks & blue eyes with pale violet snowflakes within them. Crystal & Himesh, when they were 3 (human years) started to form snowballs and frost patterns and then when they turned 20, started to learn how to fly using the wind, Kane & Molly could hear the thoughts of the Mini Fairies from the age of 10 & Tooth says when they lose their last baby teeth they will gain their wings as that is what happened to her and learn to phase through walls & windows, but for now they understand & speak every language possible without needing to learn it and occasionally can sense where a lost tooth is. Due to my marriage with Tooth, my tolerance to heat rose again and I moved in with her without worrying about the Asia weather making me sleepy if I was there for long periods of time.  
Also Jamie Bennet, my first believer, dear friend and, as we discovered when he was 13, 12 generations removed from me therefore, great-great-nephew, continued to believe in us Guardians right into the end (adults have an orange light on the Globe & still see us), helping his kids, nephew & nieces then his grandkids, great-nephews & nieces and even his great-grandchildren & Sophie’s great-grandchildren come to believe in us. Due to his unshakeable faith and belief in us, when he passed on 2 years ago, at 109, the Man in the Moon made him a Guardian; he is now Father Time or Sir Jamie Bennett the Knight of Timeless Trust meaning that his centre is Faith & Belief (Trust) 14. And Sophie, his sister who passed on at the age of 96, 7 years before Jamie, became the Spirit and Guardian of Harmony 8 & Fantasy 19, working beside with Natasha to ensure that people get along better and inspiring people everywhere to believe with Jamie when he became a spirit too. She became an official Guardian after Pitch’s 2109 attack due to her help to inspire belief back in the children but also previous decided to help out with Thanksgiving as well since harmony plays some part in the holiday.  
On my 50-year anniversary as a Guardian, the others gave me a couple of special gifts, the first being my official Guardian plaque and the other a new set of clothes, a cloak that is the same colour as my original hoodie (plus more in other tints of blue, tones of grey including white and ones that were pale brown and dark purple like all my other hoodies) & a long-sleeve shirt. My original hoodie was getting old, 50 years+, worn and damaged (I wore this one more than any other one) and they wondered about my pants and how they didn’t get like my hoodie did. Tooth asked me that during the celebrations about them and I told her that I guessed because they were what I was wearing when I become Jack Frost, they in one sense become everlasting in the process plus it was a part of my identity of the Winter Shepherd. I didn’t mind getting rid of my hoodie, [it went in storage with my original cloak (the vest was destroyed through a loss of control, the cloak avoiding it because it was torn off by an attacker a couple years before, the Wind collected it for me so that is when it went into storage) plus the storm-grey morning/ frock coat that I had from later 1850s (/ early 1960s), just after I lost my vest, to the 1970s] as it was something that represented my time as a loner and I wasn’t that person anymore.

Some other information that the others discover about me over the century: I can sew, knit etc. various clothes (fixing your own clothes does that to you) as I made various items for the others for Christmases over the years; gloves, belts, blankets, socks (as a semi-serious joke for Bunny), scarfs etc. I decided to learn metalwork after my heat tolerance went up, so I made Sandy a bell to ring for attention for our fifth Christmas together. I am a singer (prefer both country & classical music), and a composer/songwriter as one day they caught me singing to the Mini Fairies & Baby Tooth informed them that one song I wrote myself this was also when they discovered that instead of blushing pink, my cheeks went a tone of purple called orchid with frost (I realise earlier that this tone was darker & redder than my old blush due to my "thawing" without as much frost). I am brilliant at Geography & History due again to my constant travelling around the world & living for 400 years; I even have what one might call an inner GPS & clock as I always know where I am and what time it is there, able to keep track of the various holidays. I should have proper degrees, if I could, in Art Theory, Literature, Civil Engineering (handy for igloo and snow fort building), Nursing, Medicine & Surgery (300 years of fixing myself & wanting to know how to better does that to you), Veterinary Science (my connection with animals made me want to learn how to help them) and others that caught my fancy over the years. Besides being a Bookworm, I am also an author, I kept a journal and wrote tales about the people I have seen other the years, imagining what their lives are like and such. They also learn of some of my weakness like I have cleisiophobia and slight thermophobia & aquaphobia due to my nature, being a Seasonal Elemental meant that I need the space, & how I died and ironically, I am allergic to cats since I relate strongly to foxes and a little to wolves who are both canines. They also learnt that due to my connection with nature I had a more feral side that I would slip into once a every 5-10 years, ironically Faith’s birthday, early Northern Autumn to try and cope with my isolation but that occurring with longer time between unless something drastic happens like hitting my head too hard or how they found out, getting hit by lightning messing with my head just after I went feral in 2015.  
And some other information I learnt about the other Guardians and other spirits, some I kind of guessed from past experience: Bunny and Spring & Autumn Holiday Spirits change to an age when they can experience what their holiday means once again every 150 years; Sam changed to a 5 year old in 2011 (like all Autumn Holiday Spirits) and Bunny into a 3 year old, I guessed Bunny would be similar and it happened in 2016 (like all Spring Holidays). North and Winter & Summer Holiday Spirits do so every 100 years, due to the fact winter and summer are harder seasons than spring and autumn, North changes into an 8-year-old and this happened in 2022 (like all Winter Holidays, all Summer ones did so in 2027) and as both the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Childhood I had to watch over him for the period that he was that age from the December 1st to December 24th (noon). That was a fun month, running after a hyperactive Santa Claus, I preferred when I was looking after Bunny or as he wanted to be called by his middle name Aster in 2016 as I, one, got to be an older brother again and afterwards I found out that I liked being the younger brother instead, and two, discovered more about Bunny than I might have other how.

*****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****

3rd Person P.O.V

Pitch tried to take over twice more after Natasha St North a.k.a. Mrs Clause become an Honourable Guardian, on July 2083 and Easter 2109 when Jamie’s & Sophie’s grandchildren and Tasha’s great-grandkids kept their faith, due to Jamie’s human & Sophie’s spirit influence and nothing Pitch could do made them stop plus one teenager, an 16 year old girl named Stella Julia Meadows-Clockworth whom Manny show huge potential in and saw the possibility of freeing Kosmotis Pitchiner from the Fearlings for good. Manny decided to wait until she finished her Degree in Primary Education before making her an immortal but, like with Jack’s brave sacrifice, things don’t go quite to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of reading and remember plotlines & characters with ease. But as soon as I read something, my mind will go and create new stories & ideas like no tomorrow so here is my favourite "handcannon" tale for RoTG. Personally, I don’t mind all the different pairings people have wrote about, but I prefer Rainbow Snow-cone & I like some of the concept’s others have done so I have edited them together in my story. So, feel free to read the following stories and concepts where my ideas come from for this chapter:  
> 1\. 'Without Trust' by Sakon76 in FanFiction,  
> 2\. 'Taking the Blame' by LadyPhenyx in FanFiction,  
> 3\. 'Blizzard of 68' by WinterWiccanKAW in DeviantART,  
> 4\. 'The Brightest Light' by whitetiger2194 in FanFiction (others have included something similar including 'Immortal Light' by wouldbewriter23 but this one goes into more detail),  
> 5\. 'Butterfly Affect' by JackFrostHeartsBabyTooth in FanFiction (at least part of this explanation) + 'Jack Frost: Agent of WINTER' by CleverCorgi & Kayasurin in AO3 for the compulsion spell,  
> 6\. 'Cracks in The Ice' by RoseWillow13 in FanFiction (for Jack’s Thawing), + a Frostbunny story for the idea of Jack's senses wake, but in it, Bunny does so being Spring and takes Jack on dates-not-dates.  
> 7\. 'Small Changes' by Lady Douji in FanFiction,  
> 8\. 'Secret of Frost and Moon' by Alaia Skyhawk in FanFiction (for Jack’s skill in sculpturing plus Jack’s ability to reach high attitudes and fly at Mach Two, learning to change the reflective properties of ice so it is another colour plus Sophie’s role as a spirit & Guardian + Jack helping Lady Yuki with her powers),  
> 9\. 'Wondrous - Nicholas St North, Water Below Zero' by Bukkunkun and the Conclusion of 'The Power of Fear' by Meercatwhisperer112 in FanFiction plus Wonderland by CyXandrix in DeviantART (for description of Jack’s Russian nesting doll set, some of the pictures) Also a couple of scenes in other stories in FanFiction that also list what the layers represent i.e. mischievous, loyal, etc., and most say North give it to Jack for his first proper Christmas in 300 years,  
> 10\. Frostofsummer’s FanFiction series – Sam Hein the concept not personality,  
> 11\. 'Rise of the Candy Bombers' by 'control of chaos' in FanFiction,  
> 12\. 'It’s Shoe Time' by Luki Dimension in FanFiction,  
> 13\. 'Gift of Faith,' 'Secret of Frost and Moon' by Alaia Skyhawk in FanFiction,  
> 14\. 'Growing old is inevitable, growing up is optional' by CyXandrix in DeviantART,  
> 15\. 'The Snow Fairy' by AeriaGloris10 in FanFiction;  
> 16\. 'Winter's Time' by Drowning Ostrich in FanFiction (for Jack’s connection to Nature);  
> 17\. 'Little Problem' by anime-queen46 in FanFiction for “Mrs Clause’s” name;  
> 18\. 'For the Kids' by Miki Mechetta in FanFiction for Jack’s middle name;  
> 19\. 'Frozen Keys' & 'Spring Strings' by Riverly-Melody in FanFiction for the fact Bunny plays the violin and Sophie’s role as Guardian of Harmony & Fantasy;  
> 20\. 'Hearth and Home' by Sakon76 in FanFiction for the idea of North’s first wife, the first “Mrs Clause”.  
> 21\. 'Awkward - A Rise of the Guardians OS' by NinKen-23 or Cameco a.k.a. SerenePhenix  
> 22\. 'Guardian of Thanksgiving' by Takara_Phoenix  
> 23\. 'What's in a Name' By: LadyPhenyx; the pink around her eyes & the yellow on her chest (the feather on top stays the same) goes paler, the green yes goes bluer but also lighter while the purple goes darker while both eyes does gain an ice-blue snowflake in them (similar to '188 Hugs' by Icka M Chif instead of one fully changing).  
> Plus "1 of 5 -- or -- It Takes Time" by Shadow-StrikeRaven (Jack’s time in Japan and his swords are from here) is used to for some of the various skills of Jack that he gained over his 300 years of near isolation, and many others that I have forgotten what they are called.  
> Also, I would like some help, in a later chapter I shall reveal what I have chosen for Crystal’s, Himesh’s and Molly’s centres but I can’t think of what Kane’s can be. Please comment what you think his can be; I am leaning towards one that related more towards Memories & Innocence than Fun & Joy so any with that in mind will be most appreciated along with a brief explanation why you think that should be Kane’s centre.


End file.
